


Emancipation v. Fornication

by SalmonellaKing



Series: A Dirk and Stormy Night [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abraham Lincoln - Freeform, Gore, M/M, Politics, Queer History
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalmonellaKing/pseuds/SalmonellaKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No relationship between brothers is perfect. Dave learns that in a history lesson. But it goes too far... Part 4 of A Dirk and Stormy Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emancipation v. Fornication

It was the second week of the Fall Semester for Dave Strider, senior at Houston Magnet Acadamy of School of the Gifted and Enriched. Otherwise referred to as HMASGE. It was a very well-known school. Dave HATED school. However, he really enjoyed his history class. His teacher, Mr. Jordan, was very intelligent and adorable. All the teens loved him. Dave, however, knew he was loyal to only one man. That was his older brother, Dirk. He loved him. More than a brother should love a brother. 

Today’s topic in history class was going to be the Civil War. All of Texas glorified this day. So Mr. Jordan was very enthusiastic. So enthusiastic he brought props! Everyone listened with rapt attention. Even Dave. Soon the topic of the Emancipation Proclamation had come up. This was a very important part of the civil war. Though viewed in different ways by different people. Dave was enthralled on this subject because apparently Abraham Lincoln wrote up a law to free the slaves. Dave had applied this to his own life. He just realized he felt a like a dirty slave to Dirk. God. He was getting so angry the more he thought about it. He was not a slave. The class discussion became irrelevant as Dave stewed in his own terrible thoughts. 

Before he knew it, the bell rang. That was the last class of the day so more sooner than later Dave was going to have to confront Dirk and he wasn’t quite fully prepared. As he walked to his locker, he began to feel more and more anxious. His thoughts involved guns and katanas. Explosions. He was so pissed. He kicked a ninth grader’s locker. A janitor saw and reported him to the principal. He shouted “Hey you little punk! You’re not gonna get away with this! Denting my lockers. STOP.” The ninth grader was sobbing. Dave started to run for his life. Just as he turned the corner, he made straight for the hill and took a short cut to where he would usually meet Dirk in a dark alleyway near the school. They would never look there anyway. 

Dirk was in his truck, reading a very republican paper. He never told Dave but he was actually a very strict died in the wool conservative. Dave was a rebellious liberal. As soon as Dirk saw Dave running he frantically shoved his papers in the glove compartment. And Dave made a hit for the window. It was very swift. Dave had a lot of practice doing this and a lot of calls home. Radical kid. “FUCK. DRIVE DIRK DRIVE. I’M IN TROUBLE.” “Okay lil’ bro.” Said Dirk calmly. He liked to keep his cool because he wanted to set a “cool” example. Striders’ never freaked out over anything. Especially school principals. 

Barely missing the school principal who was chasing after Dave, Dirk drove out of the alleyway and onto the main road. “Woah. I thought I was a goner for a second. That’s not true actually. I knew I was going to make it.” “That’s right Dave. Don’t ever doubt yourself. You’re a Strider. Us Strider’s can wriggle through anything.” Silence overcame the truck. And Dirk became uncomfortable. Usually Dave was a real motor mouth after school with tons of stories about history class. Dirk tried a little small talk. “So… Buddy. How was school today?” “……” “Okay.. How ‘bout some tunes.” Dave violently shook his head. He liked the silence. He was mad. Dirk hated silence. “No music? You gonna tell me what’s goin’ on that lil’ head of yours?” Dave shrugged. He was going to hold it off for as long as he could. But he couldn’t. “We learned about the emancipation proclamation today…” Dirk knew something had enveloped Dave’s mind over Dirk and the emancipation. He remembered learning about this in school himself and could tell where he was going with this. “Slavery huh?” He stopped the truck and pulled over. “I think I know what’s going on.” “You do?” Said Dave, a little more lightly. “Yeah. You’re discovering how black people came into our town.” Dave angrily slammed his fist on the car honker. “NO WHAT?! What are you talking about?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED BLACK PEOPLE.” “I do. I just.. Dave there’s something you should know. Grandpa rubbed off on me when I was a little boy. He touched me in a way that changed my point of view forever. The naked truth. Dave, I…. I’m an arched conservative.” Dave was horrified. He smiggilishly backed up against the passanger door. “Dirk. I don’t know what to say. I just don’t. Everything I knew about you. What happened?” Dirk shamefully looked down. He had nothing to say that could erectify himself. So Dave left the truck. And they didn’t talk for over a year.

Day by day, the Strider’s house was very tensuous. And quiet. Masturbation time wasn’t at all the same. Breakfast was at separate intervals. And tape was strung across the bedroom. For they had shared one after their first sexual incident. There would be some days they’d get a bit . . . Longing. But ultimately it didn’t last. Because Striders are notoriously known for being stubborn. And cool. Perhaps a little too cool for their own good. 

One day, Dave was horny and hungry. He had been craving something special to suffice this combination of emotions. A hotdog. That year it was hard for him to eat hotdogs. They reminded him too much of his brother. But he loved hotdogs. So today would indeed be the day for foodish splurging. He was going to eat three massive wet hotdogs and NOT CARE. He cautiously put the frozen things in the microwave in fear that they would explode if not defrosted properly. He didn’t really cook. But this time he had too. And he was going to. After 2 minutes, the microwave beeped. And Dave took the hot dogs out. He placed them on a cheap paper plate. First he walked out of the room for a second. Then he came back to find one was gone. He ran straight for the plate. “WHO THE FUCK ATE MY HOTDOG. THERE WERE 3. GOD DAMN IT.” He threw his hands backward only to feel a thick slimy dick behind him. His boner immediately popped 80 degrees up. He turned around wondering where this philpy pointer had came from. But he soon realized it was the third hot dog. It was in Dirk’s hand. Half-eaten. Dirk saw Dave’s pungent boner and got one himself. They would have started a glorious fuck fest at that moment if it not had been for their year lasting vow of silence. So instead they began whaling on eachother. 

Dirk was the first to land a hit on Dave’s face with the dribbly slimed palm of his hand. Dave replied with a serious punch to the groind. And then Dirk fell down in sheering agony. Boner to hit the floor first. OUCH. Humanely, Dave felt bad for a second, but that didn’t last long as soon as Dirk kicked Dave in the shin. Dave too fell over. Landed on his buttocks. They squabbled defenselessly on the floor in pain. This was slightly reminiscent of a time in years past when they were happier. But they did not want to be happy. Not now. No way. It was too intense. Dave took a ceramic plate and smashed it on Dirk’s head. Dirk started to bleed furiously. His dick hurt and his head was pounding like a horse on the floor. In Dirk’s mind addled state he could only make horse allegories. 

Dirk’s pain fueled his anger as he swung another ferocious kick that broke Dave’s arm. Brothers could be vicious in their most primial state. It’s always been survival of the fittest brother. But that was taking it too far. Dave was so angry and not thinking, he actually took out Dirk’s katana from the cabinet (which was hard to do with his broken body) and visually threatened to chop Dirk’s phallus off. It was just at the tip! But Dirk plead!!! “WAIT. DAVE. WHY ARE WE FIGHTING. Come on.. We’re supposed to love each other. Remember lil’ bro? Don’t you remember?!” Dave froze in his place. Breathing and bleeding heavily. He hadn’t heard the term “lil’ bro” in an entire year. It was nice. Feelings of affection flooded his paining body like euphoria and he suddenly could feel no more pain. Only apologetic angst. Dirk felt it too. They were quiet. But Dirk hated silence. So he moaned a little in fake agony…. This turned Dave on. Almost lead to,. No he couldn’t.. He felt too weird after not doing their special thing in so long. It was like breaking up and violently hate fucking. But the hate was gone so suddenly. It was so confusing. Admittedly he was still horny and determined,. He almost wanted a condom as a metaphoric shield . . . But where would he get one ?

-to be continued-

**Author's Note:**

> There will be porn in the next chapter, I promise!


End file.
